Warriors High
by Rushing-Brook
Summary: Welcome to the world of Warriors High! Where your favourite cats are now humans. There will be laughter, mystery and a lot of pranks! From jock Lionblaze, to pranker Foxleap you will love every single second of this year. Now... Let's begin.
1. A new beginning!

**Hi guys, welcome to my new story.**

 **After reading a lot of other Warrior cats Highs on this website, I decided to make my own.**

 **This is inspired by Dutchess Frost!**

Holly's POV

I head towards the Thunder Sector of the school and pass my brother, Lionblaze, talking to my bff, Cinderheart. My brother is a jock; he's handsome, like _really_ handsome, and captain of basically _every_ boys sport team in the school. Cinderheart, same story. She has long, sleek, silver hair that swishes when she moves; she has a perfectly tanned, slender body that curves in just the right places. My brother has long, blonde locks and dashing looks. He's so handsome girls stop and stare at him, all of them just waiting to grab him for themselves. There's only one girl for him though, and that's Cinderheart. I beckon her over and she comes over; her sisters, Poppyfrost and Honeyfern, following. "What room?" I ask and we all shout in sync, "158!"

"You guys too?" I ask Honeyfern and Poppyfrost. They nod. "Great, lets go!" Shouts Cinderheart and we make our way to our room.

? POV

I head towards my sector and I notice Lionblaze and Cinderheart chatting by their lockers. I hate the way she twirls around him, like he's her boyfriend. He's not, is he? I make my way to his room and stick a note on his door:

 **Meet me in the broom cupboard in the gym at exactly midnight tonight. Do it or else Cinderheart gets involved.**

That should do it. I turn and run away hoping nobody saw me.

 **There you have it guys, first chapter**. **Please review!**

 **Trivia: Who do you think '?' is?**


	2. Midnight

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. I've not been on. So, let's begin...**

Lion's POV

I look at my watch, 11:55. That gives me 5 minutes to get to the broom cupboard in the gym. I slip on my slippers and dressing gown and make my way there. I see the door with another note saying, **Come in Lionblaze.** I slide open the door and creep in. "I've been expecting you, Lionblaze."

I turn around and I see...

Heathertail.

Heather's POV

"Lionblaze, You know what I want. Give it to me and you can leave."

He stares blankly at me and asks, "What do you want?"

"I want you, Lionblaze, I want you."


	3. Hpynotized!

**I bet you've all been wondering what's gonna happen. Well, I was on holiday so I'm gonna update now! Well done to everyone who guessed Heathertail and thanks for the reviews.**

 **Now, Let's begin...**

Lion's POV

I stare at Heathertail.

"What?!" I scream.

She remains calm and repeats her command, "I want you Lionblaze, and I'm gonna get you."

She pulls out a metal chain with a metal disc attached to the bottom. She starts swinging it.

I stare at it confused. _What's going on?_

Heather's POV

 _It's working!_

I keep swinging the chain and watch as he falls under my command.

"Lionblaze, I want you. I command you to be utterly in love with me. Ok?"

He drowsily nods, "Ok."

"Good." I announce and snap my fingers. He sits up straight and I wait for him to speak.

"Heathertail, I love you. Please be my girlfriend!"

He cries, getting down on his knees.

I smirk. "Of course Lionblaze. Of course."

 **There you go, weren't expecting that were you?**

 **Please tell me if that's too OTT.**

 **Thanks, bye.**


	4. Ice saw it all!

**Hey guys, sorry I've not updated, I've been on a holiday. Someone asked for Cinderheart to see the whole thing. Well, someone sees it but not poor old Cindy. Now, Let's begin...**

 **Ice's POV**

 _Dear Diary_

 _I saw it all!_

 _The note, the sign on the cupboard, Heathertail actually doing it. It was horrible, I actually saw my crush getting hypnotized by his ex. No-one's supposed to know they were together but I do. Why? Because I'm completely white and the walls are completely white so I am basically invisible when I lean against the wall._

 _What should I do? Should I tell someone? No, I'll leave it. For now._

 _Icecloud_

I shut my diary and make my way to my locker. There's a large crowd in the corridor and I squeeze in to get a better look. What I see next is enough to make me faint. Lionblaze is staring adoringly at Heathertail and Heathertail is holding the very chain she used on Lionblaze in front of Cinderheart. Before I hit the ground and black out I scream, "Cinderheart, RUN!" Then everything goes black.

 **Cinder's POV**

When I hear Icecloud's voice I spin around and watch her blackout. I take her word and scoop her up, then start running to the nurse. _What's going on._ I think. Maybe I'll never know.


	5. Heather's going down!

**Cinder's POV**

 _I'm about to find out the truth._

"Icecloud, it's me Cinderheart." She opened her eyes and I saw they were glazed with fear. "What's going on Icecloud?"

She sighs, "I should of told you at the start. How many days since I told you to run?"

"A week."

"And have you stayed _away_ from Heathertail?"

"Definitely."

"Ok," she sighs and explains super fast, "Heathertail hypnotized Lionblaze to be in love with her and she was gonna hypnotize you. I'm sorry, I should of told you as soon as I saw it."

"Wait, You _saw_ it?"

"Yes."

"And it didn't effect you?"

"No."

"Maybe you're immune! You might be the only person who can save the day!"

 _She can do this. This all depends on her. Please let her agree to help._

"Well. I guess. I do owe you for not telling you so..." She pauses and sighs, "I'll help."

 _Yes! Heathertail's going down!_

 **Sorry it's short. I've been on holiday and tomorrow I'm starting at a new school so I might not update for a while. Bye.**


	6. Authors Note

**Hi everyone, I just logged onto my account for the first time in quite a few years. I re read this book and it is very very cringey. If you guys want I can start it again because I want too and am willing to continue. Hopefully it will be better as my writing skills have not only improved but matured. Thank you.**

 **p.s. I doubt anyone will see this but if you do please leave a comment if you want me to continue and leave me suggestions if what to put in this**


End file.
